


The Most Comfortable Bed In The Kingdom

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan had even said on few occasions that, in a different life, Michael would have made a great king, and Geoff agreed. Although the two of them agreed more that he'd also be fantastic on his knees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Comfortable Bed In The Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> Wow OK I haven't updated in a long time holy moly.
> 
> So this is a really late birthday present for Kelly (horrificsmut/mightbeanasshole) and I've finally been able to write smut after weeks of absolutely nothing.

The Mad King Ryan Haywood ruled over his kingdom with an iron fist. Under his regime his people had never seen a longer period of peace and civility. There was rarely a time where crimes were committed, and there hadn't been a war since the time when Ryan's father ruled. So what if the king took cows for... Whatever purposes he needed them for, or punished even the most petty criminal harshly and severely. Still, no one starved and everyone had a roof over their heads.

Captain Geoff Ramsey was the leader of the palace guard, and could always be seen standing beside his king, accompanying him to his trips to market, or keeping watch during the feasts the ruler hosted with foreign dignitaries.

Both were ruthless, intimidating men. Rarely would a servant even dare look them in the eye, let alone speak to them without permission.

However, both of them were completely enamored with Michael Jones, with his spitfire tongue and bold attitude. Ryan had even said on few occasions that, in a different life, Michael would have made a great king, and Geoff agreed. Although the two of them agreed more that he'd also be _fantastic_ on his knees.

\- - -

"Michael, the king wants to see you." Michael looked up from kneading dough as Ray, one of the palace guards, entered the kitchen.

"Why?" He asked, wiping the flour from his hands onto his already-dirtied tunic.

Ray simply shrugged and lead Michael to the throne room, the doors sitting wide open to the dark room.

"Hope you don't get murdered." Ray said and bid him farewell with a pat on the shoulder as Michael mumbled that he was an asshole before taking a deep breath and entering the throne room, the doors closing behind him with an echoing thud. The room was very dim, only a small amount of light filtering through from the thick, blood red curtains over the window.

"Step forward." His king's commanding voice rang out through the room from where he sat on his throne, Ramsey by his side as per usual.

Michael stepped forward to the base of the stairs leading up to the throne, bowing to the king and only rising when the man gave the word to do so. "You wanted to see me, sire?" Michael asked, looking up at the king and meeting his cool blue eyes with his own chocolate brown ones. The fact that Michael so casually made eye contact with him made the king smirk.

"We wanted to discuss something of... Interest with you, Michael." Ryan started but was interrupted by Geoff trying to cover up a laugh with a cough beside him. The king shot his guard a cold look, raising an eyebrow. "And what is so amusing Geoff?"

"You're treating this like a fucking trade deal, that's what's funny. Your bedroom talk is fucking terrible." Geoff replied with a chuckle, and Michael was just confused.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Geoff's grin and waved a hand at him to just go ahead, and the guard complied, stepping down the marble steps to place a hand on Michael's shoulder, "Michael, the king and I have a proposition for you."

"And I make it sound like a business venture." Ryan remarked smoothly, still sat upon his throne, but Geoff ignored the salty remark.

"What is it?" Michael asked, Geoff's inked up hand warm on his shoulder through the paper thin material of his tunic.

"How would you like to sleep in the most comfortable bed in the entire kingdom?" Geoff asked with a smirk, leaning closed to Michael, so close he was able to pick out the specks of gold in the younger man's irises, "All you have to do is be a good boy for me and the king."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Geoff was getting at here, and Michael felt his face grow hot at the offer, looking positively perplexed. "You... Want to have sex with me?" He asked slowly, hoping to god that he had read all the signs correctly.

"We've been discussing it for a long while, Michael." Ryan replied, stepping down from his throne. The way he held himself with his head held high and the air of confidence and power surrounding the king, combined with the pressure of Geoff's hand on his shoulder, caused something to stir deep within Michael.

"Ok." He breathed, and Geoff gave a victorious grin before stepping aside for Ryan. The king moved forward and lifted Michael's chin before leaning down and crashing their lips together. Michael gasped softly from the sudden rough kiss, but grabbed onto Ryan's tunic as the pressure almost had him tipping back onto the floor.

The kiss was all passion with gasping breaths and biting teeth, and holy _fuck_ was Ryan a good kisser.

"Sharing is caring, Ryan." Geoff chimed in, and Ryan broke away from the kiss, leaving Michael dazed and out of breath with kiss-bruised lips. His fingers were pried from Ryan's clothing and a moment later Geoff's hands were on his hips, firm and controlling as he pulled the younger man flush against his body, sucking a line of marks up the side of his neck, marking the pale skin with spots of red and purple. Michael let his head fall back and his eyes slip shut, his hips rolling forward against Geoff's, their clothed erections grinding together with a wonderful friction, causing both men to groan before Geoff was pulling away and looking at Ryan over Michael's shoulder, holding the panting, weak-kneed boy against his body.

"Please, proceed." Ryan stated, voice smooth and predatory, the tone sending a shiver down Michael's spine as he let out a whine. Geoff grinned and dragged Michael up to the throne, palming him through his thin pants as he kissed him before slowly stripping the servant boy down to nothing with Ryan's help, periodically pressing kisses and leaving teeth marks in his pale, freckled skin. Both guard and king stopped for a moment to admire the whimpering, quivering man in front of them before Geoff was bending him over the armrest of the throne, the metal cold against Michael's chest.

Geoff's tattooed hands splayed across the younger man's ass cheeks, leaning down to press a slow kiss to each of his back dimples before trailing his lips down lower, brushing them over his skin before his tongue flicked teasingly over his hole, causing Michael to jerk slightly and moan, "Oh fuck, Geoff."

Geoff chuckled low in his chest and continued to work his mouth at Michael's ass, often times wandering away from the ring of muscle to trace his tongue over his frenulum, listening to the keening noises he would make that caused his dick to twitch where it sat, neglected, in his trousers.

When Ryan stepped forward, Geoff moved his mouth away from Michael, much to the other man's dismay, looking up at the king before the man was on his knees beside him, grabbing his jaw and pulling him into a rough kiss as his free hand braced against Michael's body, his middle finger just barely resting against his hole. Michael whimpered and bucked back against the feather-light contact, letting out a long moan as Ryan slowly pushed the finger inside of him, stretching him open with one then two fingers while he kissed Geoff hard and rough. He let out a husky moan as Geoff's hand slipped underneath the material of his kilt to wrap his fingers around his neglected cock, stroking in slow, sure motions, spreading the bead of precum at his tip along his shaft.

Michael turned his head to view the sight behind him, and bit his lip hard as he watched Geoff remove the belt of Ryan's kilt, shoving the fabric aside before taking down his impressive erection to the base, the king's hand going to Geoff's head as he moaned, the other still slowly working two fingers inside of Michael.

After a few moments, Ryan pulled at Geoff's hair, pulling his head up and kissing him roughly before returning attention to Michael, who was now even more of a mess now than before. When Ryan pulled his fingers free Michael whined brokenly, eyes shining with unshed tears. And Ryan... Ryan looked like a fucking god. His cold blue eyes were glazed over and practically burned with passion and lust as he leered at Michael, his kilt still barely hanging on his hips with his spit-slicked cock hanging out from between pieces of fabric.

"Stand." Ryan commanded, and Michael instantly obeyed, grabbing onto Geoff to balance as his knees were too weak to keep him standing on his own.

Ryan grabbed a swatch of fur from behind his throne, setting along the seat before stripping down completely. Michael practically drooled at the sight of the muscles rippling underneath the king's skin as he sat on his throne, making a gesture in Geoff's direction, who brought Michael forward and had him with his back to Ryan before lowering him onto the king's lap.

Michael slowly put together what they intended for him to do, and braced his hands against the armrests of the throne as Ryan's strong hands lifted his hips, waiting for the younger man to find purchase with his legs before lowering him down onto his dick, slowly easing the servant down until all of his length was encased in Michael's tight heat. And by god did it feel amazing.

Michael looked down between his legs as Geoff dropped to his knees, moaning and gasping as his tongue ran up the underside of his shaft just as Ryan gave a short, testing thrust up into him. His head fell back against the king's shoulder as the monarch built up to a rough, fast pace, Geoff's mouth working surprisingly well at Michael's aching cock despite the circumstances and he movements Ryan's thrusts were causing.

Soon enough, Michael was moaning and cursing loud enough for the sounds to echo against the stone walls of the throne room, the sounds only growing more frequent as Ryan began an assault on his prostate. His fingers gripped onto the arms of the throne for dear life, his fingers going numb as Ryan's arms wrapped tight around his waist, holding him flush against his chest as Geoff took him in to the back of his throat. Michael let out a string of incoherent praises and curses interspersed with moans as his orgasm built and then finally climaxed, his legs going weak and his mind going blank at the sensory overload, only coming back to his senses as Ryan pulled out of him, watching Geoff's mouth move down to suck off the king instead.

Michael could feel Ryan's puffs of breath against his bare shoulder and his chest vibrate with each low groan as one of his hand fisted into Geoff's hair, and if Michael weren't so totally wiped he knew the sight would turn him on to no end. As Ryan came, Michael felt the arm tighten around his waist and heard the whispered praises towards Geoff and Michael in his ear. Once his king was finished, Geoff pulled away and let his head fall back, cursing under his breath and panting Michael's name as he spilled over his hand.

That night, Michael slept in the most comfortable bed in the kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a writing blog on tumblr: tenlittlecock-writes so feel free to drop by there if you want <33


End file.
